Insanipea
Made by TomFOolery2! :D (Oh and Venera651 helped me out a bit) Insanipea Insanipea leads the Mega-Grow and Crazy classes and is a Plant hero. Her signature superpower is Aggressive Dancing, which gives 2 random fighters on your side +2 and makes them do a Bonus Attack. Her other superpowers are Holoflora, Electrobolt, and Time to Shine. Insanipea is the Hero version of a Repeater. 'Statistics' * Classes: , * Signature Superpower: Aggressive Dancing: 2 random Plants get +2 and do a bonus attack. * Other Superpowers: ''' ** Holoflora ** Electrobolt ** Time to Shine. * '''Single Player Stats: ** Arena: '''A Night Club ** '''Missions: *** Zombie Mission X: Soil-y Dancing *** Zombie Mission X: Night of Lights *** Zombie Mission X: Going Insane *** Zombie Mission X: The Time of My Unlfie 'Origins' Insanipea's name is a portmanteau of "Insanity" and "Pea". 'Hero Description' "She's spent her whole life dancing with her zombie mentors, and now SHE is the mentor." 'Hero Quests' 'Strategies' She is best with Dancing decks, as Insanipea is able to boost the small dancing zombies. On top of that, she can make them do bonus attacks. She can also work well with Pea decks, as the Crazy class can deal damage to zombies infant of your pea plants with removal cards like Bungee Plumber or Final Mission. Insanipea would also work with Dinosaur plants or zombies, as the Mega-Grow class has plenty or card draw, something the Crazy class doesn't have. These two classes compliment each other fairly well. 'Against' Insanipea decks would center around dealing damage quickly and dealing lots of it. If you are able to spam lots of troops with high amounts of health to deal with the high strength of Insanipea's troops and her removal tricks, you might have a shot with the Hearty class. Interplanetary Gladiator would fair well in the early rounds, as it has 3 and Armored on round 1, and with Health Treat, you can take even more hits. You can also deal with Insanipea with low cost, high attack troops. Ironically, the Crazy class would be good for defeating her. Final Mission can deal high amounts of damage quickly. Another weakness of Insanipea are Deadly Zombies. They can one-shot her high stat troops. Smelly Zombie would be able to do this effectively, as they hide in a gravestone, so bonus attacks won't be able to kill it, and Insanipea doesn't have gravestone removal. Healing can undo the damage that Insanipea does to troops or the zombie hero. However, there is not much heal for the zombies, but it still can work. Simply just removing her troops can work as well, as why use troops to do it, when you can just avoid a fight at all? Tricks that summon zombies can work as well, as Insanipea wouldn't be able to get rid of them before the fight phase. Strategy Decks Category:Plant heroes Category:Plant hybrid Category:Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Wild Unlife Heroes